Falling for my Captain
by EpicDinosaur123
Summary: Dated 18th century Rio Johanson is to be married to his beloved Elizabeth but when his wedding is attacked by pirates, he is the only survivor and sent on a piece of driftwood where he is picked up by the 2nd most feared ship in the Mediterranean and its strange crew,follow rio on his adventure through love,action and heartache...better than the summary PROMISE..i hope it is anywa
1. Prolouge

_I can't believe this is happening! I'm seventeen,  
not even lived most of my bloody life and I am about to DIE!_

I can't believe the love of my life is now dead, because of those PIRATES! Oh dear Elizabeth I miss you and the time has hardly gone  
since the terrible attack, not even A day has passed since the wedding was ambushed and ruined,

**Earlier today**

''I can not believe I am getting married Will!''  
I said while fixing the cuff links on my very expensive Silk woven  
Blue Formal jacket.

''I still can not believe it Either richie.''  
Will replied smiling, he had never called me rio and after my  
always questioning gave into telling me bad memories with an old friend of his called rio.

''Sire, the boat is ready.''  
One of my servers called poking his head through the door.

''Thank you jameson, I shall be right there.''  
I smiled before taking one last look at myself.

''Good luck, my friend!''  
Will said while shaking my hand

I nodded in thanks before heading outside my heavy leather boots clacking against the cobbled stone.  
I recieved smiles and tips of the hat from the people of my father's country,  
a lot of winks from woman still trying to win my heart.

But my eyes are only for One woman, whom i shall marry today, in not even five minuites.

****

''Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be married?''  
The priest asked, smiling kindly at the small audience aboard our ship.

''Aye', we do!''  
The voice was full of Sarcasm and very drunk sounding.

''And who should that be, please state your reason.''  
Said one of the guards from beside the entrance of the boat.

''I am Captain jack Sparrow, and that woman is a Pirate! Such as I.''  
He said, i looked over to Elizabeth's face, mine a look of betrayal.

''it's true, but i gave up that life years ago before I met you Jack,  
I never wanted anyone to find out.''  
Her voice was panicked and tears stung her pretty blue eyes, mysterious and deep as the  
untameable sea.

''I will still love you, no matter what!''  
I whispered, holding her delicate face in my hands.

''Touching isn't it, but we haven't got time for this, CHARGE!''

The next 10 minutes was full of screaming, fire and searching for my Love.

I was caught by a Pirate who grinned a toothless grin before  
a pirate came into my line of vision my shi pwas crumbling around me people lay dead across the broken deck, and just as the pirate was swinging back to his own, I was pushed down deep into the water.

***

I closed my eyes and took a ragged breath, before opening them again,  
I saw a ship not that far away from me.

I decided to use what little energy I had left.

''HELP! help please! HELP! MAN OVERBOARD!''  
I hardly got the last words out before the world around me became black.

*****

**_Heyy ! Sup ma rawrs and rawrettes i'm EpicDinosaur123 And this is my very first story and I would absolutely love for yous all to please tell me whatca think _**

**_Rawr Out x_**


	2. Chapter 1

Rio's P.O.V

i hear girls giggles there faint but getting louder

"oh my god he's only wearing trousers do you think he's a pesent,but he has a 8 pack ?" a girl spoke up above the giggles," i dont know but what are we going to do with him, i tell you captain heart won't like him on her ship, remember what happened last time MEN were aboard the ship right soto" i heard a girl explain " hey i didn't know they were going to steal the ship if it wasn't for butcher and slaughter they would of had they ship and it wasnt my fault i fell for his chocolate brown eyes..." a girl i'm guessing was soto trailed off

i decided to open my eyes to see 9 girls hovering above my head staring down at me like i was some sort of weird sea creature that had fallen into their hands, they were all cute in there own way and they all wore rags but only 2 stood out above them all one with red hair the other with rainbow

"ah so your awake?" said the girl with the rainbow hair

" no he just open his eyes to see the kraken... of course he's awake" laughed the girl in white hair

"ehh who are you and where am i, did you find any other survivors from the ship that was attacked ?" i screamed all thoughts racing through my head to my mouth at once

"woah woah, calm down mahn, no we check the ship as we saw the smoke but it is well how would you put this destroyed,kaboom,bye bye?and for where you are on your way back to Caribbean and your also on the 2nd most feared ship in the Mediterranean!" said the girl in red hair

my eyes widened i heard stories about them but i didn't think it was true a ship that belonged to girl pirates not one single boy only girls even a girl captain

"the-the horizon's diamond..." i stuttered

smiles grew on there faces one by one the stood up giving me a good look at them they each had a certain hair colour

there was 9 girls all together  
one had red hair,one had blue,one had white,one had multi-coloured,one had purple with darker purple underneath,one had green,one had pure purple, one had orange and the other had pink

"well where are our manners?" spoke the girl with white hair

"pshht we dont have manners" laughed the girl with orange hair

"never mind.. well i'm napoleon" said the girl with white hair

i nodded smiling my million doller smile but none of them seemed to blush or swoon

"i'm clegg" spoke the girl with deep sea blue hair

"chuckles"giggled the girl with orange hair

"soto" glared the girl with purple and dark purple hair

"tobias" smiled the girl with green hair

"tews" grinned the girl with pure purple hair

i nodded and she continued

"and this is hayes" she pointed to the girl with pink hair who hid behind her

"hayes is shy and a mute when it comes to new people so she wont speak much until she trusts you" she laughed as she looked at hayes

"i'm wolf" said the girl with rainbow hair

"and last but not least i'm butcher" the girl with red hair

"and this" she spoke whilest whilsting

a blue parrot sqawked and swirled down landing on butcher's shoulder

"this is slaughter" she grinned whilest patting his back

"well" i sighed they all had strange names even the parrots

"i am Rio Johanson,son of governor Johanson of the Mediterranean ...it is very nice to meet you" i grinned hoping they wouldn't kill me or rob me or whatever

"well its not nice to meet you...what the hell are you doing aboard my ship!" i heard a girl scream, the nine girls parted viewing a beautiful blonde headed girl ,with brown highlights girl about my age or younger she was wearing a red,black and white short dress with gold buttons, black boots that went to her knee, a black hat with a yellow and black stripped feather, jewellery and a beautiful sword that was clipped to her belt which had gold lining with a silver blade that shown in the sunlight

"we found him or should i say i found him, i seen him from my post he screamed his lungs out for help and well it was actually quite sickening or sad to hear to i shouted man overboard but soto being as thick as she is-" napoleon explain

"hey" soto screamed balling her fists up

"-she said we were all here on the ship..so i screamed back saying no,there's actually a man overboard so we picked him up his name is Rio Johanson he's the governor's son" napoleon said grinning as if she found a sack of gold

"which govener?" said the blonde girl raising an eyebrow

"governor Johanson...governor of the Mediterranean" i said smiling hoping he hadn't done anything to make them kill me

"why were...you"she said my name as if it disgusted her"over board in the middle of nowhere?" she said taking he sword out of her belt and putting it down on the wood to lean on it

i gluped "my ship was attacked by jack sparrow and his crew, it was my wedding day i was getting married to the beautiful Elizabeth bloom but i don't know if she is alive or not"

everyone gasped, everyone except wolf well i guessed she felt left out

"gasp!" whispered screamed wolf putting her hand over her mouth, and even though I was in a compromising situation,  
I chuckled with other girls, it was cute.

''It's okay Wolfy, we know you feel left out.''  
Said Butcher while hugging the small rainbow headed girl.

''Uhmm, can I be untied... Please?''  
i asked a an after thought, don't want to get on there bad side.

''I think we should, he's nice.''  
Butcher said, her arm slung around Wolf's shoulder.

''Yeah us too.''  
Said Napoleon, Soto, hayes and chuckles.

''Fine, but if you act up it's overboard you go.''  
growled the captain, I'm not sure i got her name,  
she pulled out her sword before slashing my ropes and heading back to her cabin.

''Girls, back to work, Wolfy show him around... please.''  
She shouted before slamming her door.

''Okay come on RiRi, I'll show you around.''  
She giggled while grabbing my hand, and pulling down  
below deck.

''So tell me about you and your crew.''  
I said as we walked through the bunks, and kitchen.

''Well, I'm fifteen, the youngest out of everyone, I've been apart of the crew for two years,  
Uhmm, Butcher and Gracie are 16, soto and Chuckles are seventeen and the rest are eighteen,  
with Hayes being the oldest, at 19.''  
She explained, before picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it,  
at that moment my stomach rumbled.

''I would offer you one, but I'm not even supposed to eat this, unless you want a bite of mine?''  
She asked blushing in guilt.

''Oh well food is food.''  
I said before taking a bite.

''Oh well, I'll show you up deck.''  
She said while leading me back up the ladder,  
and showing me around the other girls waving kindly at me.

We finally got up to the main deck, and let me tell you the view of the ocean was amazing.

''Saved the best for last!''  
She giggled, before walking over to Butcher.

''So do you like my ship?''  
asked a confident voice making me jump.

''It's beautiful.''  
I smiled after composing myself,  
only then did i realise I had no shirt on, making me blush deep red.

''good!, I'm guessing your cold? here!''  
she said handing me an old shirt,  
comfortable and keeping me warm.

''Thanks.''  
I whispered eyes not leaving the setting sun.

''It's time for dinner, would you care to join us?'  
asked Gracie, I had figured she was Gracie after being the only one without a name and the only name left being Gracie.

''Can I ask a question first? It's about Wolf.''  
I said, her face softened at the mention of her Crew member.

''What about her?''  
She asked softly.

''Why did you all gasp when I mentioned Jack Sparrow and yet she didn't?''  
I asked, I was genuinely curious, I had my suspicions but just wanted to make sure.

"now that its confidential and tell me why would i tell you when your little rich daddy can take her away and probably _kill her _tell me that hmm?.''  
She snapped before stalking down towards the eating room,  
me following quickly behind.

* * *

"You can have my bunk if you'd like...''  
Wolf said from her place on the lone bunk beside Butcher and Soto's.

''That's okay Wolf, I won't be getting any sleep tonight, and  
anyways Gracie has agreed to give me the spare bedroom in her cabin as she didn't want me to try any "funny business" with you's.''  
I explained, making Wolf grin.

Just as I was heading out the door, i felt Wolf call my name.

''Call me Wolfy RiRi!''  
She said before chuckling and blowing out the lone candle  
beside her bed, I headed out the door and followed Gracie to her  
room where she saw me the spare bedroom,  
I lay awake for about 5 hours thinking about Elizabeth before falling asleep.

Wolf's Pov.

I bolted awake tears falling from my eyes, and shaking in cold sweat,  
I noticed no-one else was awake and thanked God for that,  
Hayes, Chuckles, Tobias and Napoleon where,  
on guard duty, while the rest of us slept.

I quickly Got to my feet and tip-toed into Butcher's bed.

''Nightmare, Wolfy?''  
she asked groggilly.

''Yeah.''  
I whispered before quietly falling back asleep, beside  
my best friend.

Gracie's Pov.

I paced my cabin, barefoot, my fingers running through my hair,thoughts running my head like a wild horse race

why, why I'm thinking of him like this, I made a promise and i intend to keep it but why?

his eyes,his hair,his smile, why... DAMN it gracie evelynn hart snap out of it ! men are all the same...arrogant, obnoxious pigs!

i physically slapped myself but the cringed at how much it hurt ...i then realised that I wouldn't get any sleep so I decided to look at the maps to see when we'd get to the nearest port,sleep didn't matter to me too much now...


End file.
